Sanctuaire
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Les bibliothèques se ressembles en étant toujours différentes les unes des autres, et elles ne sont jamais figées dans le temps, toujours a évoluer avec le reste du monde. Il secoue la tête, ferme au fin fond de son âme l'horreur qu'il ressent et poursuit son chemin. Echange équivalent


**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, sur le thème de "Bibliothèque".**

Les bibliothèques sont des sanctuaires, c'est silencieux, souvent très grand, calme, avec une odeur de poussière et de vieux livre apaisante.

Les bibliothèques sont des enseignants, des compagnons de vie pour beaucoup, continuellement présent dans leur cheminement dans le monde. Pour d'autre, ce sont des êtres intimidant, qu'ils ne visiteront que parfois, en cas de grande nécessité, et toujours avec réluctance.

Les bibliothèques se ressembles en étant toujours différentes les unes des autres, et elles ne sont jamais figées dans le temps, toujours a évoluer avec le reste du monde.

Les bibliothèques sont des lieux privés, comme des lieux publiques, mais ce sont toujours des lieux que l'ont respect.

**%%%%**

Pour les frères Elric, les rangés d'étagères croulant sous les livres leurs sont familières, ce sont leur domaine de jeux depuis leur enfance, leur professeur, et leur parent en un seul bloque fait de centaines d'ouvrages. Leur premier contact avec les livres s'est fait lorsqu'il n'était que des bambins, gazouillant gentiment en admirant le monde si grand et étrange qui les entourait.

Les livres sont devenus leur refuges lorsque le grand Hohenheim leur tourna le dos, et les abandonna, les livres devinrent leur compagnons constant lorsque leur mère tomba malade pour s'éteindre, les livres et les bibliothèques possèdent toutes les réponses à leur questions, toutes les solutions dont ils ont besoins. Ce n'était pas compliqué, cela ne demandait pas une compréhension de l'être humain et des interactions, cela ne demandait pas d'effort de leur part pour se faire accepter.

Une bibliothèque ne peut trahir personne, les livres ne peuvent faire du mal. Du moins, le pensaient-il.

**%%%%**

Des secrets terrifiant, et horrible se cache dans les livres les plus innocents. Les bibliothèques, refuges et lieux apaisant, contiennent caché dans leurs labyrinthes de papiers des horreurs qui n'aurait jamais dû être conservées, elles rassemblent des éléments auquel l'homme ne devrait jamais avoir accès.

Pour Edward Elric, un bibliothèques est à la fois un lieu qu'il chérie et déteste, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de redouter chaque choses cacher dans les pages manuscrites ou imprimés. Quel autres découvertes pourrait-il faire? Quel autre terrible secret pourrait-il mettre à jour? Il ne sait pas s'il souhaite savoir ou rester dans l'ignorance.

_**La transmutation humaine, la pierre philosophale, la guerre, Xerxes, Amestrys, les expériences militaires, Marcoh, Hohenheim, Père, Tucker...**_

Il secoue la tête, ferme au fin fond de son âme l'horreur qu'il ressent et poursuit son chemin.

**%%%%**

Maes Hughes est mort.

**%%%%**

Les traces de sang venait de la bibliothèques. Les feuilles épars, et les étagères renversé, dispersant les ouvrages sur le sol sont preuves d'un combat. Maes Hughes n'était pas seul, les livres lui en avait trop dit.

**%%%%**

Al ne sait pas pourquoi Ed hésite toujours à entrer dans une bibliothèque, il ne saurait pas non plus expliquer pourquoi son frère regarde toujours trois fois entre chaque étagère avant de s'installer.

**%%%%**

Roy Mustang ne comprend pas pourquoi l'ancien alchimiste Fullmetal n'écrit pas de livre avec toute les connaissances qu'il possèdent sur le sujet. Il ne comprend pas non plus la réponse lorsqu'il demande au, maintenant, jeune adulte.

**%%%%**

"Même si je n'ai donner que ma capacité à faire de l'alchimie pour qu'Al revienne, cela ne veut pas dire que je devrais transmettre toutes les connaissances qui m'ont été donner, il vaudrait mieux que cela disparaisse avec moi, un livre ne devrait pas contenir ces informations"

**%%%%**

Les bibliothèques sont des lieux dangereux pour les plus éclairés. La connaissance à un prix, et ce prix n'est pas toujours négociable, ni prévisible.

Echange équivalent


End file.
